


What's in a Name

by Wife_of_Bath



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wife_of_Bath/pseuds/Wife_of_Bath
Summary: Jeeves muses on the different tones in Bertie's voice.





	What's in a Name

“Jeeves,” the disoriented but welcoming tone in his voice when I bring him his morning cup of tea.

“Jeeves,” the blissful delectation during his hot bath and shave.

“Jeeves,” the misplaced confidence as he insists on a particular article of clothing that suits neither his appearance nor station.

“Jeeves,” the coldness when I inform him of my opinion on said article.

“Jeeves,” the confusion after reading an obscurely worded missive from one of his friends.

“Jeeves,” the trepidation when one of his aunts summons his presence.

“Jeeves,” the frustration as he is once again embroiled in a complicated comedy of errors involving romantic misunderstandings, marriage proposals, and theft.

“Jeeves,” the annoyance when I quote one of the Great Poets while comparing the situation to a similar one from my past experiences.

“Jeeves,” the panic after his first ill-conceived scheme fails and it appears as though he will be unwillingly dragged to the altar.

“Jeeves,” the cautious hope as events shift and quarrelling couples are reconciled.

“Jeeves,” the admiration while I explain how I arranged the resolution and secured his happiness.

“Jeeves,” the bemused wistfulness as he gives me permission to dispose of the offending article of clothing that I had already secretly destroyed.

“Jeeves,” the adoration when he draws close and looks up at me with shining eyes.

“Reginald,” the love in his voice before he brings my lips to his.


End file.
